


Between The Windows, The Light Spills In

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slight Smut, mentioned lactation, mostly just johnyong being in love, taeyong is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: A peek in the day of pregnant Taeyong and his mate, Johnny with their over excited pup.





	Between The Windows, The Light Spills In

**Author's Note:**

> there's male pregnancy in this so if that makes u uncomfortable, u probably shouldnt read this! 
> 
> i wrote this a loooong time ago but never rlly finished it but upon the newest vlog, aka marklee being a johnyong stan, i decided to finish it! it's unbetad but proofread so if there's any mistakes, feel free to point it out in the comments! if im inspired, there might be additions to this work but they're definitely readable as just one shots. 
> 
> also, spoilers but i have a johndotae smut fic coming soon hehehe and the title is from Long Flight, STREAM COWARDS

“Johnny, the baby’s kicking.” Taeyong says as he coaxed his husband awake, who groggily sits up without any complain. Johnny shuffles their position so Taeyong is leaning back on his chest, his hair tickling Johnny’s chin.

“Look.” Taeyong whispers, taking Johnny’s hand into his and circles them around his belly. The belly is getting bigger everyday and it becomes harder for Taeyong to sleep at night but Johnny’s touches always coaxed both his mate and their pup to sleep better.

A few seconds later, Johnny feels a kick and his face lights up. The first time he felt it, he was horrified and wondered how could Taeyong’s skin stretch like that but after the omega assured him that it didn’t hurt that much, Johnny finds it a wonderful thing. 

“You recognize daddy, baby?” Johnny coos, stroking the bump softly, smiling and Taeyong giggles, his eyes closed and turned to snuggle against Johnny’s collarbone. The baby kicks in again and both of them laugh, he’s quite energetic this early morning, it seems.

“You gave him your never ending energy genes.” Taeyong huffs and Johnny chuckles guiltily, “I’m sorry, sweetheart-” Johnny mumbles next to his ears before kissing his cheek, “-wanna let mommy rest now, baby?” he adds, this time directed to the little bundle of joy in Taeyong’s stomach. The reply is a firm no because they kick again and Taeyong shrugs, “Looks like mommy is staying awake again.” he says with a sigh before smiling at his frowning husband.

“You should sleep or you’ll be tired later.”

Johnny knows he shouldn’t feel bad, knows that Taeyong wouldn’t like him feeling like that but he couldn’t help it. Taeyong seems to be the only one suffering so he doesn’t reply. Instead, he kisses the omega on the mouth and keeps stroking the taut skin, letting his fingertips trace over the veins and stretch marks. Taeyong smiles but doesn’t say anything, just enjoying the attention.

He knew Johnny wouldn’t like it if he forced him to sleep. Besides, in the dark of the wee hours, the slight peek of moonlight washing in between the agape curtains gave a certain tranquillity they’re bound to miss once the little energy ridden pup is welcomed into the world.

It’s okay though, they wouldn’t mind not having peaceful mornings anymore. Just the thought of little feet patters running around and the sounds of laughter makes them even more impatient for when the time comes.

One thing Taeyong wouldn’t mind losing is the aching soreness of his feet and back though.. yeah he definitely wouldn’t mind not experiencing that anymore.

“Want me to put the lotion?” Johnny asks, he means the cocoa butter Taeyong puts around where his skin stretches so that the stretch marks wouldn’t itch. His mate nods and Johnny grabs it from the first drawer. The lotion is oily but it does the work.

Taeyong hums when Johnny pulls his shirt up and gently massages the bump. It’s so nice, he thinks that it nearly lulled him to sleep, he’s so lucky to have ever gotten Johnny. At times like this is when he knows that their love is perfect.

Their friends always said it was inevitable that they end up together. They were each other’s first love and they shared so many other firsts. Taeyong wouldn’t know how different his life would be without Johnny in it and he doesn’t want to know. They sort of just fell so comfortably, their status may be husbands, mates but they were best friends first. Taeyong knew each and one of Johnny’s secrets and vice versa.

“You’re the best.” Taeyong says softly and Johnny looks to him in surprise.

“What made that came about?” He asks, shyly, eyes twinkling and hands never stopping its movements.

“Nothing, just thinking how lucky I am to have you and our pup.”

That made Johnny want to cry and he’s not ashamed to admit it. He smiles and kisses Taeyong, on his lips then around his bite mark on his nape.

“Babe, you’re gonna make me cry.” Johnny retorts, pouting and Taeyong laughs, the sound is so sweet. 

“Usually, I say that in bed.” Taeyong jokes making Johnny feign surprise, making a scandalous face to him and the omega laughs louder. The sound hitching and the distinct way of Taeyong’s laughter squeezes Johnny’s weak heart.

“When did you become so dirty, huh?”

Another laughter erupts from Taeyong, unrestrained as Johnny starts tickling him, his back arching and trying to wiggle out of Johnny’s hold, which is unfaltering in its grip.

“Nooo, stop!”

It seems that not only the two adults are enjoying the bonding time because the baby joins in on them. Kicking much more eagerly than before that Taeyong winces at a particular sharp one.

“I think we gave them your long legs, Johnny.” Taeyong mutters and that elicits a laugh, “isn’t that a good thing?” he asks, eyes mirthful.

“Well yeah but now they don’t have space in there.” Taeyong pouts as he points to his belly and the thought makes the alpha giggle in its silliness.

“Okay, sweetheart. Then our next pup will have your tiny body.” He teases and Taeyong paws him lightly for good measure.

“Am not tiny! You’re just gigantic!” He retorts and Johnny lets out an ugly snort but the statement is not untrue. He snakes his arms tighter.

“I love that you’re tiny.” He whispers, his lips feathering across the nape where his bite is. Johnny kisses it, again and again and again until Taeyong sighs contentedly.

“I’d like them to have your laugh though.” The confession makes Taeyong perk.

“Why’s that?”

“Just that it makes me happy.” it was so honest and straightforward the way Johnny said it that hits Taeyong right in the feels.

He’s really restraining himself from crying, he really does but he’s pregnant and an emotional mess. Suddenly bursting in tears, Johnny coos and automatically starts releasing his calming alpha scent that usually helps to pacify his husband whenever there’s an episode like this.

Taeyong had always been more of an emotional person and Johnny loved that so much but ever since the pregnancy, it had increased tenfold. He wouldn’t deny that it’s absolutely endearing though.

There’s a certain memory that always stuck to him. It was maybe around 4 months of pregnancy when the bump got significantly bigger and Taeyong had went out with Yuta before returning home without the things he needed and instead, an armful of stuffed toys.

Johnny doesn’t comment, it’s not a problem really even though they have unnecessary amount of plushies already lying around, he knew it was Taeyong’s way of blowing off steam. Since he’s the one doing all the carrying, Johnny lets him be, wasn’t his place to say anything and they could afford it. They’re the cheap ones too, Johnny wonders why Taeyong prefers those you win on that claw game instead of the more well made ones.

Johnny has an inkling he probably whined at their friend to win it for him.

But perhaps it was too cheap because not even a couple of weeks later, the shark suffers a rip and the insides spill out.

Suffice to say, that night Johnny returned home to a sobbing Taeyong in the living room, their thick comforter around him as he hugs the plushie to his chest. Fat tears spilling over and his face was so red Johnny nearly got a heart attack. He thought something horrible had happened.

He rushed over, immediately kneeling down to look at his husband. The tiny frame shaking made him look vulnerable in this position.

“Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Johnny asks shakily, preparing for the worst.

Taeyong shakes his head and loosens his hold on the plushie before showing Johnny the rip.

Thinking back to it, it was quite comical.

Though at that time, there was a flood of relief in him that he had to let out a harsh exhale, not even realising that he’d been holding in his breath.

“Baby, you scared me. I thought something worse happened.”

Wrong words to say because Taeyong looked to him in horror as if exactly that happened. He frowns, “It is bad!”

Now the omega’s mad but the reoccurring pattern of Taeyong’s pregnancy is that anger is always paired with sadness. After the recoil, he starts sobbing again and Johnny’s mind went to overdrive thinking how to fix it. He didn’t like a sad Taeyong, it hurts his heart to see it and he also knew that it would also affect their pup.

It’s normal for pups to be in tune with their parent’s feelings. And usually when Taeyong’s in less than wonderful mood, so would the baby. Johnny did not want that.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s bad, I wasn’t thinking when I said that.” He apologizes, big hands coming up to wipe away the tears.

The swollen eyes open to look at his mate, the naturally doe eyes shimmer from the wetness.

“Let me see it, okay baby?” Johnny tried to talk in the calmest manner he can, like coddling a child. It works though, Taeyong nods and hands over the plushie with shaking hands.

And that’s how they ended up huffled over in front of the fireplace, Taeyong chewing on his chocolate while Johnny, despite not knowing how to sew at all -that’s Taeyong’s forte- tries his absolute hardest to patch it up.

The shark, with its mouth open, looked at him like it’s judging his skills. He was still in his work suit then, gelled hair falling over his eyes, tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration.

His hands were unstable, slightly quivering when the needle pokes through the fabric. The cut wasn’t even that huge, a bit over 5 centimetres but the amount of time he took made it seem as though it was any bigger. Anything for his mate though.

At the end of it, Johnny had poked his finger twice and the result while not at all very pretty is enough. He’s confident on the strength of suture though, positive that it’d last a while.

The incident was time consuming and energy draining, Johnny never knew how much effort it took to actually sew and he’s getting more impressed of people doing it for a living more and more. Though, the reward that comes after is nothing short of amazing.

He’d keep it PG13 but the memory of Taeyong riding him languidly, eyelashes still wet and lips all swollen with a hand over his stomach is godly. That night, Taeyong let himself go. Moans unbridled as he topples over, coming all over Johnny as he gets knotted.

Both the baby and the omega slept like a rock until afternoon the following day.

It was stressful then, now it’s become a cherished memory.

Unlike that day with Taeyong being a sad crying mess, right now it’s leaning more towards happy tears. The drops falling over tenderly down his cheeks and lips tugging up to a smile and Johnny kisses him.

“Don’t cry, you’re hurting my heart.” he meant it as assurance but it only brought more tears and great, now they’re both crying.

The baby kicks and Taeyong laughs.

“I think the baby’s telling us to stop being sad idiots.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Johnny plays along, wiping away his own tears before peppering wet, open kisses along the side Taeyong’s neck and jawline. There’s a slight chubbiness to it that wasn’t there before and Johnny’s enjoying it thoroughly.

Naturally, Taeyong’s a very slender person even though he eats a ton more than Johnny but he’s never actually experienced the after effects. While carrying though, Taeyong gains weight easier and Johnny secretly really likes how swollen he looks.

His cheeks puff out when he smiles and it’s his favourite thing ever. He knows once it’s over, Taeyong will return to his normal body but for now, he’s gonna revel in the squishiness of his thighs and waist.

And not to mention the increasing mass around the chest area which will likely stay until their pup stops breastfeeding. It’s a thought for another day. Taeyong’s probably itching to be able to fit in all his clothes though.

“Stop thinking about my tits, John Jun Suh, you’re gonna make me lactate.” Taeyong chastise and the honesty of it makes him blush.

He giggles, “You could tell huh.”

“Of course, I’m your mate.” he turns his nose upwards, the sheer proudness in his words makes Johnny fall in love even more.

The sun starts to rise, the dark sky bleeding a shade of amber. They barely slept a wink but the warmth is nice.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Johnny asks and Taeyong hums.

“I think I want them to have an english name.”

“Yeah?”

“I think it’d suit them more but they’ll still need a korean one.”

Johnny nods in agreement before their hands intertwine together, lost in thoughts. The simple bands of ring around their fingers glints under the warm light.

“We’ll figure it out when the time comes.” Johnny assures and Taeyong gives a small nod. It’s starting to become brighter.

Time felt like it had stopped at the moment. It’s quiet, serene and the only sound besides their breaths is the clock ticking. Soon, Johnny would have to get ready for work but for now, they’ll treasure the few more minutes they get to spend just lazing around in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt!](https://twitter.com/bunnykingdy) lets be moots yall 🥰


End file.
